Autumn Leaves (First Kiss)
by augustus andrea
Summary: "Kau tidak keberatan kan, kalau aku adalah orang pertama yang menciummu?" Dedicated to all of Krisyeol shippers. Kris/Chanyeol. Krisyeol Fanfiction. Exo & Yaoi Fanfiction. Thank you sooo much for reading!


**Tittle: Autumn Leaves (First Kiss)**

**Author: Andrea Augustus**

**Band: EXO**

**Pairing: Kris/Chanyeol (Kris/Chanyeol)**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Fluff**

** Dedicated to all of Krisyeol shippers in the world, .. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepeda Kris terhenti di depan sebuah rumah tepat setelah Kris menarik rem-nya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menatap seseorang yang semenjak dari tadi duduk di kursi boncengannya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia turun dari kursi sepeda tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

Kris balas tersenyum, kini menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan menggenggam beberapa buku di tangannya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah berubah. Ia selalu saja memilih untuk capek-capek menggenggam buku-buku itu daripada memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, sudah merupakan tugas saya untuk mengantar Nona." Kris membalasnya dengan sebuah candaan dan ia tertawa, membungkukkan badannya di depan Chanyeol seolah dirinya memang benar-benar adalah pengantar pribadi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memukul lengan Kris pelan, namun Kris tidak cukup ceroboh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa ada rona merah di kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku bukan perempuan!"

Kris tertawa semakin keras. Ya, Kris tahu itu. Chanyeol bukan seorang perempuan, sama sekali bukan seorang perempuan, namun ada begitu banyak hal dalam dirinya yang membuatnya

"Tapi kau cantik–"

"Ah sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, Kris!" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Kris, dengan sengaja seperti biasa, dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kris.

Kris hanya bisa tertegun. Chanyeol selalu saja seperti ketika Kris sudah mulai memujinya, apapun itu bentuk pujiannya.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, dan mulai berjalan ke arah pagar rumahnya. Namun–

GREP.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya sedikit ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang menggenggam pergelangannya–tegas, namun tidak mengejutkannya karena itu familiar. Kris.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, bermaksud untuk bertanya namun niatnya itu segera terhenti ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang, dan diputar.

Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua matanya dan hampir berteriak–syukurlah, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah sebuah nafas tertahan. Ia menggenggam kedua lengan Kris sebagai tumpuan untuk tubuhnya yang terdorong ke belakang.

Chanyeol tidak sempat menghitung–tidak, bukan menit, tapi detik–ketika Kris dengan tiba-tiba menariknya lebih mendekat dan–

–kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Chanyeol terpaku, ia benar-benar merasakan sekujur tubuhnya seolah-olah beku sekarang. Lucu, bahkan musim salju saja belum datang. Sekarang baru musim gugur.

_Kiss you in the autumn_.

Chanyeol menatap Kris, kedua pipinya merona merah–benar-benar merah–dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kris sama sekali tidak menutup matanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol lekat dan satu tangannya memegang stang sepedanya, menjaganya agar tetap seimbang.

Pluk!

Chanyeol merasakan ada sesuatu yang ringan, dan juga kering, menjatuhi ubun-ubunnya. Daun, ia bisa merasakannya.

Pluk. Pluk. Pluk.

Angin bertiup semilir, dan daun-daun itupun mulai berjatuhan–ke tanah, ke kepala Chanyeol, dan ke kepala Kris. Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap salah satu daun itu.

_They were singing quietly to us Chanyeol, to our love. They're praising. Look._

Chanyeol menutup matanya secara perlahan ketika Kris semakin menekankan bibirnya ke arahnya, dan ia benar-benar tidak tahu cara yang cukup romantis untuk meresponnya, membalasnya.

Hangat, lembut, hati-hati, dan menyentuh titik enyuh Chanyeol. Kris sekali.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan Chanyeol, kalau aku adalah orang pertama yang menciummu?" Tanya Kris dengan nada yang err–sedikit menggoda dan ia mengistirahatkan keningnya tepat di kening Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, merasakan Kris menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"Err, sebenarnya sebelum kau sudah pernah ada yang menciumku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan, malu-malu.

Kris mengangkat kedua alisnya tak percaya. Ia menggenggam punggung tangan Chanyeol dengan erat. Ada banyak perasaan yang tergambarkan lewat raut wajahnya. Cemburu, marah, tidak suka, tidak terima, pose–

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan senyum gelinya ketika ia melihat Kris mulai merengut, mukanya memerah menahan amarah. Ia memukul lengan Kris pelan.

"Tentu saja ayah dan ibuku pernah menciumku lebih dulu daripada kau."

Kris bernafas lega dan membiarkan tubuhnya rileks untuk sejenak. Chanyeol tertawa dan menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk meredamnya.

"Jangan tertawa." Ancam Kris sembari menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka candaan seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menatap Kris, matanya yang bening sedikit membesar. "Hmm?"

"Aku bisa saja melakukan lebih dari itu." Lanjut Kris lagi, namun kali ini mukanya memerah–karena malu. Ia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. "Lebih dari sekedar ciuman."

Kini, giliran Chanyeol yang merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikannya, namun gagal–Kris sudah lebih dulu melihatnya.

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Kau masih tidak berubah ya, pemalu dan lugu."

Chanyeol semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, malu. Beribu-ribu kata-kata yang sudah ia susun dalam kepalanya, seolah buyar

Kris menarik kepala Chanyeol lembut dan menempelkan bibirnya pada keningnya.

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

**END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Krisyeol again, yep. Words couldn't even describe how I really fall in love into their love, haha J**

**Mudah-mudahan Krisyeol fic dalam Bahasa Indonesia nambah banyak yaaa, langka banget nih soalnya Krisyeol fic dalam Bahasa Indonesia, huhu u_u**

**Soo, buat temen-temen, selamat membacaaa! Mudah-mudahan kalian suka ceritanya :D**

**Readers: Amiiin! **

**Bye-bye~!**


End file.
